


a purrfect end

by orphan_account



Series: Seven Kisses [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Marichat, im dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir never purred before. But that was before Marinette and her sweet kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a purrfect end

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short I suck lmao  
> last day of marichat week! I'm sad :(  
> I have a longer fic in the process of being outlined right now, but I am lazy so idk when the first chapter will hit.
> 
> ~purring~

It was late on a Thursday night and Marinette ran around her room, frantically trying to finish her history project, when Chat snuck through the window. He greeted her with a kiss to the top of her head, which made her jump and spill glitter all over the floor. She huffed at him.

“Look at the mess you made, kitty,” she feigned annoyance and gestured to the floor.

“Sorry, love, but I have absolutely no idea how to pick up a bunch of glitter.” Marinette rolled her eyes and reached for the boy. She gazed into his eyes—how could she not see it sooner? The deep emerald she so easily got lost in during school were the same eyes that sparkled in the Paris moonlight. The same eyes that glistened with love, just for her. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. She grinned.

“It’s called ‘get a broom and a dust pan,’ silly kitty.” Ignoring her, Chat kissed her harder, catching her off guard. She reciprocated with just as much force. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and scratched and pulled and Chat let out a sound that their kitten, Midnight, only makes. Chat Noir, _Adrien Agreste himself_ , just purred into her mouth. She broke away, laughing. Chat realized what he’d done only after he saw his lady laughing so hard that tears were falling from her eyes.

“It wasn’t—I didn’t,” he started.

“Adrien Agreste, you just purred in the middle of kissing me,” Marinette cried. 

“I most certainly did not,” he argued. Marinette just laughed again and wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked over to where Midnight was curled up next to Tikki on her lounge and sat down, petting the kitten.

“Midnight, did you teach him how to do that?”

“Marinette, it wasn’t—“

“Oh hush," she uttered, waving him away. "You’re a _cat_ , silly. And what do cats do when they’re ridiculously happy? They _purr_.”

“So, you’re saying that your kisses can make me purr, huh?” Chat suggested, moving toward her. “That sounds a tad bit arrogant, my princess. Don’t you think?” 

Marinette smirked and got up, closing the small distance between them.

“It's not my fault that I captivate you every time we kiss,” she murmured and crashed her lips to his once more.

 

Needless to say, the glitter was forgotten until morning.


End file.
